Welcome Back
by Maria A.O
Summary: Hari yang cerah, tapi merupakan hari terakhir berada di Jepang. It's all about Rima and friendship! Fail at summary -My first fic in this fandom! Warning inside! So mind to RnR?-


_Riiiiiing Riiiiiing_

Seorang gadis mungil yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya benar-benar merasa terganggu. Sementara jam weker yang tepat berada di hadapannya terus saja berbunyi tanpa henti. Untuk sesaat gadis itu berharap _'andaikan saja jam weker dapat berhenti berbunyi tanpa diminta'_. Benar-benar harapan yang sia-sia.

Dengan tidak niat, gadis yang bagaikan putri itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menekan tombol _Off _pada jam weker berbentuk hati dengan warna pink cerah itu.

"Uuuh~ selamat pagi Rima," ucap sesosok makhluk kecil yang melayang-layang di udara setelah membebaskan dirinya dari telur yang bermotif unik. Sebut saja sebagai _Shugo tama_ yang bernama Kusu Kusu.

"Selamat pagi," balas gadis bernama Rima tersebut dengan senyuman yang lembut. Rima berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya perlahan. Merasakan hangatnya Matahari yang datang memasuki kamarnya. "Hari yang cerah," ucapnya.

* * *

**Welcome Back**

**Disclaimer : Peach-Pit**

**By : Yovphcutez**

**Warning : OOC, abal, miss typo may be, dll

* * *

**

"Rima! Selamat pagi!"

"Amu?"

Yap, gadis yang menyapa Rima adalah Amu Hinamori. Gadis ceria berambut pink cerah yang ramah. Oke, mungkin jika dilihat dari luar, Amu dapat terlihat sangat cuek dan masa bodoh dengan sekitar. Ya, tapi itu bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya kan?

"Ada apa tiba-tiba mengunjungi rumahku?" tanya Rima dengan suara yang pelan. Wajar saja, masih pagi hari kan? Amu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Amusement Park!" jawab Amu riang. Sebelum Rima menyetujuinya, Amu sudah menarik tangan mungil Rima dan membawanya ke Amusement Park. Untung saja pada saat itu Rima tidak memakai baju yang sederhana.

~ooOOoo~

"Amu, Rima! Sebelah sini!" teriak Nagihiko dari kejauhan dan kerumunan orang-orang yang mengunjungi Amusement Park pada hari itu. Tentu saja ramai, karena hari itu adalah hari libur.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Rima kebingungan. Sepertinya dia juga pusing karena ditarik-tarik oleh Amu daritadi. Anak-anak yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rima.

"Kami ingin memberi kenangan terakhir sebelum kamu pindah!" ucap gadis manja yang bernama Yaya. Itu semua benar, Rima akan pindah ke Prancis karena pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya. Hubungan keluarga mereka telah membaik, dan tentu saja tidak mungkin bagi seorang Rima untuk menolak keputusan tinggal bersama di Prancis kan? Jika dia melakukannya, Rima takut akan melukai perasaan orang tuanya.

"Kalian semua tidak perlu repot-repot…" ucap Rima dengan _facepalm_. Sebenarnya dia sangat senang karena mereka semua rela melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. Rima pasti akan kesepian bila mereka tidak ada.

"Jangan sungkan! Kita semua teman kan?" ucap Amu riang yang kemudian menarik Rima sekali lagi untuk mencoba wahana-wahana seru di Amusement Park.

~ooOOoo~

"Yaya mau naik itu!" teriak Yaya riang sambil menunjuk permainan yang errr- seperti anak kecil. Kalian tahu permainan menaiki patung kuda dan berputar-putar sampai lagu selesai? Ya, permainan seperti itulah yang Yaya inginkan.

"Yaya! Itu mainan anak kecil! Main ini saja!" teriak Kukai lebih bersemangat dengan menunjuk _Roller Cosater_ besar yang benar-benar meningkatkan adrenalin.

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko dan Tadase sweatdrop. Mereka berdua memang kekanak-kanakan sekali. Dan tentu saja, tak ada satupun dari kedua wahana itu yang mereka pilih.

"Ayolah! Yaya mau naik itu~" rengek Yaya, karakter bayi-nya muncul lagi.

"Tidak! Itu kan kekanakkan sekali!" jawab Amu tegas, yang ini karakter _cool _dari Miki. Tadase hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala ketika Kukai mengusulkan untuk menaiki _Roller Coaster_. Sedangkan Nagihiko berusaha menenangkan Yaya yang menangis bagaikan anak kecil dan menarik perhatian orang-orang. Malu sekali kan!

"Hmph! Fufufu… ka-kalian lucu sekali!" Rima yang sedari tadi diam saja perlahan-lahan mulai tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

Semua-pun mulai tertawa lepas sampai-sampai perut mereka sakit. Sungguh, bagi Rima momen itu merupakan momen berharganya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua. Dia bahkan tak pernah ingin pindah. Tapi apa daya? Itu semua Rima lakukan demi orang tuanya.

"A-amu… dan teman-teman…" panggil Rima pelan. Sontak Amu dan yang lainnya menoleh kea rah Rima.

"A-aku…"

.

"_Rima, kamu harus menjadi anak baik ya?"_

"_Benar, ayah dan ibu sayang padamu!"_

"_Rima juga sayang sekali pada ayah dan ibu!"_

"_Anak baik."_

.

"Ada apa Rima?" tanya Amu. Rima tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam bisu dalam ingatannya yang berputar begitu saja.

.

"_Kamu ini selalu saja menyerahkan masalah Rima padaku! Aku juga sibuk tahu! Kamu ini kan ayahnya, seharusnya kau juga menjaga Rima!"_

"_Tapi aku lebih sibuk darimu! Justru harusnya ibu yang menjaga anaknya!"_

"_I-Ibu… Ayah… jangan bertengkar…"_

.

"A-aku…" ucap Rima sekali lagi dengan wajah pucat. Dia yakin, jika dia benar-benar mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal di Prancis, maka tetap aka nada kemungkinan baginya untuk melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya. Tetapi jika dia tidak pergi, maka orang tuanya…

_Puk!_

Tangan besar milik Nagihiko menepuk-nepuk kepala Rima dengan pelan. Rima menoleh kea rah Nagihiko, memberikan tatapan yang kaget sekaligus heran.

"Jangan bimbang, pilihlah yang menurutmu paling baik."

Hanya 1 kalimat. Tidak panjang dan dapat dibilang pendek. Namun kalimat itu benar-benar merupakan bermakna bagi Rima. Nagihiko hanya dapat tersenyum pada wajah manis yang memerah itu. Kepala Rima menunduk ke bawah, melihat sepatunya yang digesek-gesekkan ke tanah.

_Jangan bimbang, pilihlah yang menurutmu paling baik._

Kemudian Rima mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memancarkan ketegasan di dalamnya. _Pilihan terbaik…_

"Aku…"

~ooOOoo~

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Amu dan kawan-kawan berkumpul lagi di Amusement Park tanpa kehadiran seseorang yang sangat penting.

"Jika diingat-ingat, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Benar…" ucap Yaya lesu namun tetap berusaha tersenyum. Ya, Rima telah tinggal di Parncis sejak satu tahun lalu.

'_Aku memutuskan untuk ikut orang tuaku tinggal di Prancis. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian.'_

Ketika Amu sedang membayangkan masa-masa itu, tiba-tiba…

"Amu!"

"Ah! Nagihiko! Ada apa?" jawab Amu kaget mendengar namanya diteriakkan secara tiba-tiba oleh lelaki berambut panjang itu yang menutupi sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

Amu terbelalak. Yaya, Kukai dan Tadase juga terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Nagihiko hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang terkejut itu.

"Aku pulang."

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N : **Halo minna-san! Saya author baru di fandom ini, dan ini fic pertama di fandom Shugo Chara ini! So... Hope you all like it!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
